clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2016
The Puffle Party 2016 was a party in Club Penguin that began on March 16, 2016 and ended on April 20, 2016 on desktop, and May 19, 2016 on mobile. During the event, players could play hide-and-seek with Puffle Creatures in order to adopt them, participate in parades based on puffle colors, and transform into all puffles adoptable from the Pet Shop in addition to rainbow and gold. Every day from March 16 to March 27, the Town, Snow Forts, and Plaza was decorated a different color. The event was first confirmed by Megg on the What's New Blog. Free items Trivia *During the party, members could adopt all existing adoptable puffles through the party interface, including ones that were exclusively adoptable at previous parties. *The party was originally going to end on April 6, 2016 on both desktop and mobile, but the desktop version was later extended by two weeks, to April 20, 2016. Additionally, the mobile version of the party was extended by several weeks, to May 18, 2016. We're Extending the Puffle Party! However, the mobile version ended up lasting one extra day. **This made it the longest Puffle Party ever. *This was the last Puffle Party to be held in Club Penguin. Gallery Screens March-Party-Billboard 0.jpg|The homepage and login screen Puffle Party 2016 Extended Homepage Ad.png|The homepage and login screen after the party was extended Puffle Party 2016 logo screen.png|The logo screen Rooms Puffle Party 2016 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2016 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Puffle Party 2016 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Puffle Party 2016 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2016 Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2016 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Puffle Party 2016 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2016 Mall.png|Mall Puffle Party 2016 Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2016 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Puffle Party 2016 Plaza.png|Plaza Puffle Party 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2016 Town.png|Town Dialog Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue login 1.png|PH welcoming the player to the party Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue login 2.png|PH informing the player of the hide-and-seek challenges Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue red.png|After finding the red triceratops puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue blue.png|After finding the blue deer puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue green.png|After finding the green raccoon puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue rainbow.png|After finding the rainbow puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue yellow.png|After finding the yellow unicorn puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue pink.png|After finding the pink stegosaurus puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue brown.png|After finding the brown puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue orange.png|After finding the orange alien puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue purple.png|After finding the ghost puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue black.png|After finding the black t-rex puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue gold.png|After finding the gold puffle Puffle Party 2016 PH dialogue white.png|After finding the white rabbit puffle Emoticons Prehistoric 2014 Emoticons O Berry.gif|O' Berry emoticon Cat Puffle Emoticon.gif|Orange Tabby Cat emoticon Puffle Party 2016 Dubstep Puffle emoticon.gif|Dubstep Puffle emoticon Other Puffle Party 2016 membership notice 1.png|The membership popup when non-members tried to collect a member item PuffleParty2016ExtensionCommentByMegg.PNG|Megg stating that the party would end on April 20, 2016 Names in other languages References Category:2016 Category:Puffle Party Category:Parties of 2016 Category:Puffle Party 2016